


Jaida x Nicky

by gigi_doll



Series: Jaida x Nicky [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Drag Names Used (RuPaul's Drag Race), Drag Queens, LGBTQ Character, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Season 12 (RuPaul's Drag Race)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi_doll/pseuds/gigi_doll
Summary: It's Halloween and Jaida and Nicky are going to their friends Gigi and Crystal's Halloween party.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: Jaida x Nicky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126124
Kudos: 5





	Jaida x Nicky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! so first off this isn't the best again I tried my best, if you have any critiques or anything comment them! Also if you want me to do a fanfic of certain queens, you can message me on Tumblr my user is @gigidoll ! now enjoy this fanfic! <3

It was Halloween and Jaida and Nicky were going to a Halloween party. They decided to do a couples costume. 

“NICKY! BITCH ARE YOU READY YET?” Jaida shouted from the living room.

“Yes one second chérie I’m just adding my bunny ears!” 

Soon enough, Nicky walks downstairs dressed up as a playboy bunny. Jaida stares at Nicky for a few seconds before saying something.

“You look good my little bunny ”

“Haha you like it?” Nicky said walking towards her girlfriend who was dressed up as the playboy bunny creator. 

“Okay Rock said they are going to be here in a few minutes so let’s go head down to the lobby” 

Then the couple soon left their apartment and went downstairs to the lobby. Soon enough they see a black Range Rover pull up with Jackie driving, her girlfriend Jan next to her and Rock sitting in the backseat. Jaida and Nicky go outside and go into the car with Nicky sitting in the middle between Rock and Jaida.

“Rock… what are you wearing?” Nicky said in confusion

“What do you mean? I’m dressed up as Patrick Star!”

“And what are you two supposed to be?” Jaida said to Jan and Jackie.

“We’re cheerleaders!” Jan said.

Soon they start driving to the Halloween party which was being hosted by Gigi and her girlfriend Crystal. They soon pull up and they see some dudes already wasted sitting outside of the house. One starts trying to talk to Nicky but she just ignores them. They soon walk inside the house and a few seconds later, Rock is no longer standing with them and is instead trying to DJ the party.  
Jan and Jackie go and talk to some of their other friends that they see at the party. 

“Hey guys!” Gigi says, greeting Jaida and Nicky. “Oh I love your guys couple costumes!” she compliments

“Thanks! What are you supposed to be?” Jaida says 

“Oh well Crystal and I decided to be vampires!” The girls chat for a few minutes then Gigi leaves to go find Crystal and greet the other guests.

Jaida and Nicky decide to go to the dance floor and dance. The music is some upbeat pop song that the two girls don’t seem to recognize but still dance to. Then soon they hear some Gaga song playing, Jan probably requested it since she was right near the DJ booth. Jaida’s hands are on Nicky’s waist while Nicky is dancing. 

“Hey I’m kind of thirsty, wanna come get a drink with me?” The blonde woman said

“Sure why not”

Then they soon go to the kitchen where they see Rock making some weird drink.

“Rock… what is in that drink?” Nicky asks

“Fruit punch, vodka, green Monster, paprika, red bull and some chilli flakes. Want some?” Rock said, smiling. Nicky declines saying she doesn’t want to end up being sick. 

Nicky finds a cider and Jaida just gets some water. Then soon some guy comes into the kitchen and stares at Nicky for an uncomfortable amount of time. At first, Nicky didn’t really care, she knew she would get stares because of her costume but then she finally said something because she started to get bothered.

“Can I help you?”

“You can help me with letting me take you to my place tonight” 

He was clearly drunk so Nicky said nicely that she was not interested and walked back to the dance floor with Jaida. Jaida and Nicky started to dance again with Jaida’s hands finding themselves on Nicky’s waist again holding her. Soon Jaida starts to kiss Nicky’s neck and then Nicky turns around to face Jaida then they start to make out.

“God you look so hot” Jaida whispered to Nicky. Nicky didn’t say anything then Jaida said something again  
“Our apartment is only a few blocks from here, we can go home if you want”. 

“Yeah let’s go, if I have to deal with one more drunk dude I’m shoving a baguette up their ass” the 2 girls start laughing.  
They soon told Jackie they were going home so that way their friends wouldn’t be looking for them. 

They started walking and whenever someone was near them and seemed creepy they would act crazy to scare them away. As much as New York is a wonderful place, it also can be scary. Jaida and Nicky always carry some sort of weapon to defend themselves just in case someone were to try and hurt them. 

“Did you tell Rock that we can do her a fitting tomorrow for the dress?” Nicky asks

“Yeah I told her to come by at 12 so she should be coming at 1:30”  
“That bitch is always late to everything, I swear even if she had the powers to get somewhere fast she would still be an hour late.”

The two girls started laughing, it was true about Rock always being late.

“Chile and did you see her go to Gigi and Crystal’s room and got a glue stick to eat?”

“She got a what?!-”

“A glue stick, when I asked her she just said she likes the taste of it.”

Nicky starts to fake a gag which makes the both girls laugh even more. Soon enough, they get to their apartment. They go into the elevator and once the door closes, Jaida pushes Nicky against the wall and they start to make out, it was late so they knew they wouldn’t get caught. Finally after what seemed like forever, the elevator door opens and the 2 girls walk to their apartment. Nicky unlocks the door to the apartment and they go to their bedroom. Jaida lays Nicky onto their bed then says 

“I’ll be back, don’t move”

“What are you doing?” Jaida doesn’t respond and just goes to her and Nicky’s closet.

Soon after, Jaida comes out, naked and with a strap, Nicky stares at Jaida’s body, even though she has seen it a million times, she could never get tired of looking at her girlfriend’s body.

“Okay, get undressed” Jaida demands, Nicky doesn’t respond, she is too busy looking at her body.

“Chile do you want me to take your clothes off for you?”

“I mean that wouldn’t suck” Nicky said with a smirk, Jaida just rolled her eyes. 

“Just take off your clothes”

Nicky soon obliged and did what Jaida told her. Then Jaida got onto their bed

“Get on your knees,” Jaida ordered. 

Jaida starts to kiss Nicky’s neck and teases her girlfriend’s opening with her fingers. 

“Jai, stop teasing me” Nicky whines, Jaida doesn’t respond. 

Jaida soon puts a finger in Nicky, then a second joins quickly after, Nicky lets out a quick gasp and moans from it. Jaida keeps a normal pace, then slowly starts to go faster. Nicky holds onto Jaida as if her life depended on it while still letting out little gaps and moans. Jaida then collects some of Nicky’s wetness on her fingers and puts her fingers to Nicky’s lips. 

“Go ahead,” Jaida says “Open your mouth.”

Nicky obliged and opened her mouth, sucking on the fingers until they were clean.

“I think you’re ready now,” Jaida says.

She gets up from the bed to put on the strap while Nicky acts like a 4 year old finally getting a toy they wanted to get. Jaida gets back onto the bed and spreads Nicky’s legs. She slowly starts to put the fake dick in Nicky.

“Ah fuck! Jai- feels so good” Nicky lets out.  
Jaida holds Nicky’s waist to keep her in place while Nicky holds on to Jaida still. Whenever Jaida would move the dick around Nicky would let out moans and silently curse to herself in French but Jaida could hear everything the woman would say even though she didn’t understand any of it. Soon Jaida takes the dick out of Nicky and lays her down on the bed and replaces the dick with her fingers and starts to pump in and out of Nicky quickly.

“Fuck, I’m so close to coming Jai” Nicky says.  
Jaida starts to kiss Nicky’s stomach and curls her fingers in Nicky then goes back to pumping in and out at a good pace for Nicky.

“Come on baby, you can do it, come for me” Jaida says to Nicky and within a few seconds, Nicky did just that.

“You did so well,” Jaida praises while giving Nicky a kiss on the forehead. “I love you” she says in her girlfriend’s ear.

“I love you too,” Nicky says back with heavy breathing.

“Get some sleep babe, we still have the fitting with Rock tomorrow.”

Nicky puts her head on Jaida’s chest and soon falls asleep then Jaida falls asleep eventually.


End file.
